


Growing Up As A Tracy

by Duochanfan



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Slightly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duochanfan/pseuds/Duochanfan
Summary: Alan thinks back on how things changed for him as he grew up in the Tracy family.
Kudos: 13





	Growing Up As A Tracy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, just dipping my toe into this new fandom. 
> 
> I've been reading so many Thunderbirds fics that I just had to at least try my hand at it. So please enjoy, and maybe I'll write another at some point, and if I do it will most likely be longer than this. There are few ideas that I need to work on, if I can find a sounding board lols.

**Growing up as a Tracy**

Alan was at boarding school when his dad was killed. The news that Jeff Tracy had been killed and then the names of the Thunderbirds pilot being released. It had been a nightmare. People rushing towards him, wanting to know him, wanting to know what his brothers were like. He hated every moment of the attention. He had never been so glad to see Lady Penelope and Parker in all his life. From that moment on, he was homeschooled on the island, only having to return to the mainland for exams and the occasional practical work. But that could usually be covered by Brains. Alan had always been amazing at the Thunderbirds and their rescues, watching them avidly each time something happened. But now he saw a different side of the rescues. The elation of the people that had been rescued was the focus on the TV. But on Tracy Island, it was different.

Alan didn't know what to do the first time it happened. He had been homeschooled for three months at the time, and the summer was quickly heading their way. Scott had been the first one to arrive. Instead of a look of relief and almost happiness on his brothers face, there was a pallidness he had never seen before. A silence that hung heavy in the air as his brother trudged up the stairs, still in uniform and covered in dirt, dust and blood. Then Virgil followed and he was just the same. He learned when they came home like that, to not ask about the mission. Grandma had told him that they had lost someone that they had been trying to rescue. Those days were hard. But to Alan, they were easier to deal with.

The hardest things to deal with while he was still waiting to join them on missions was when they came home hurt. Not the usual scrapes and bruises, but injures that left them in bed for days. Unable to do anything for a week or two. Or even grounded from missions for a month or two. Those were the hardest. Seeing them hurt and struggling to do something as simple as standing up for very long. Pick something off the floor. He would hover when that happened. Hover over which every brother was hurt, wanting to help them in any way he could. He didn't care for his schoolwork at that moment. No matter what his Grandma or brothers said. They were the ones that were important to him, and he would help them in whatever way he could.

The years passed as they tend to, and Alan grew, learning to Pilot Thunderbird Three had been amazing, and soon enough he was let out on missions, his first time he had been fourteen and it had been hard. He hadn't been hurt, but Scott had, and it scared him to see his big brother, the one who had been a parent to him for nearly all of his life, collapsed. Alan had frozen for a split second, but a well-aimed push on his back got him moving and doing what needed to be done. The missions became easier as time went on, now he was sixteen, full-time pilot for Thunderbird Three, trained to be able to fly One and Two as well. Not that either of them would let him if they could help it.

Alan looked up from where he had been musing about the past, glancing towards the sunken sitting area he spied two of his elder brothers. Scott had been injured once again, it was bad enough that he was grounded for two weeks, and was being constantly reminded to rest. Virgil was nearby, keeping an eye on their eldest brother. He walked over, smiling down at Scott.

"Hey," Scott greeted, a gentle smile on his face though annoyance was shinning in his eyes as being hovered over by two of his brothers.

"Need anything?" Alan asked, grinning down at him.

"I'm fine kiddo, you still have homework to do, go and get it done," Scott reminded him, starting to sit up.

"Stay where you are!" Virgil ordered, "I told you, the only reason you're not in bed now is that you promised you'd lay down," he warned him.

"I can sit up, not going to kill me," Scott huffed, pushing away the hands that had stopped him.

"Scott," Virgil said in that warning tone that Alan knew would mean trouble for whoever was on the end of it.

"I can rest sitting up," Scott told him as Alan disappeared towards his room, leaving his brothers to argue. A soft smile on his face, all was right in the world, and while Scoot might be hurt, he'd heal in time. But it wouldn't be the last time one of his brothers would get hurt on a mission, even he had been hurt a few times. Closing his bedroom door on the argument in the den he brought up his homework and started to work on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I do hope you have enjoyed it.


End file.
